Within a Snow Globe
by Symphonious
Summary: Neji can be an ass sometimes, and Tenten is almost always the victim. But what happens when she finds out and get REALLY angry? Neji x Tenten


**Hello! Another one-shot of Tenten and Neji! I have an obsession with the pairing as I will be writing A LOT of one-shots. I might write multi-chapters, but so far… I don't have anymore ideas. I'm only writing this because I have nothing better to do, AND because there is a huge storm outside right now, and we had a SNOW DAY at school! There definitely more than 30 cm of snow. It's been snowing since yesterday morning NON-STOP! And now my parents don't want to go outside and enjoying a snowball fight BECAUSE my dad is working (he's strange) and my mom is busy cleaning the driveway. All my friends live TOO FAR AWAY (freaking bastards), and so I cannot call them and ask them to go outside with me!**

**Lee: Oh, poor you! I must help your youthfulness BLOOM!**

**Me: Lez.**

**Gai: OH, LEE!**

**Me: Gay.**

**Lee: GAI-SENSEI!**

**Me: ANYWAYS… here goes somethin'! More like nothin' but screw that! **

_

* * *

_

_Within a Snow Globe_

"Oh, isn't it beautiful?"

"Hn."

"Oh, shut up, Neji. You're never fun."

"Hn."

"Is that the only word you know?"

"Hn."

She snorted. "And you call yourself a genius? You should really learn some new words."

He eyed her warily, and turned away, arms crossed on his chest. "Whatever."

"Oh, my God." She muttered over-dramatically, putting a hand over her mouth, while her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "It talks."

"I'm not supposed to." Neji growled, raising his chin arrogantly.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I don't want to."

Tenten stifled another snort. "Great answer, genius."

It was supposed to be a great day. Gai-sensei gave his team a day off since it was such a beautiful day. Though it was overcast, and slightly gloomy, the snow was falling slowly to the ground, adding to the pure white plain of cold softness. It covered the trees with a purely natural decoration, shielding their bareness, but at the same time making them look majestic. Piles of untouched snow made little hill on the other wise perfect landscape now so brilliant and bright, it blinded Tenten enough to make her squint even to look at the boy merely five feet away from her. He stood there, hands stuffed in his pockets casually, a stoic expression on his face. Hell, if he wasn't a statue, Tenten would be surprised.

She blinked, watching the Hyuuga's motionless posing. She blinked again. Is he even alive?

She stepped onto the deep snow, sending some chakra to her feet to help her balance onto of the delicate crispness without sinking, and walked to short distance between herself and the unmoving prodigy. She reached out an ungloved hand and poked his cheek with a sharp fingernail, but he didn't budge. He didn't even look at her. Usually, he would either slap her hand away, or just step back a bit so she missed by mere inches, but this time…

"Neji?" _He's a freak._ She thought, poking him again. "Earth to Neji." She knocked on the top of his head. This was getting seriously annoying. "Neji, you bastard! Wake your freaking self up and _talk!_" She balled her fingers into fists, and her knuckles met his cheek in a fierce punch. She waited for a second as he heads snapped back at the contact, and then a popping noise echoed throughout the wood as Neji disappeared a puff of white smoke.

_A Bunshin?_ Tenten stared.

"That son of a bitch." Her brown eyes flared up as she turned on her heels, and sped out of the forest, with one thought on her mind. "NEEJII!!"

Neji smirked as he felt the clone detach from his consciousness. So she did find out. Took her long enough. The Hyuuga chuckled with pride at his 'master' plan of 'Ditching Tenten to Stay Inside and Sleep In While She Walks Around With a Clone'.

_Great plan, Neji. Great plan. _He chuckled softly, bringing the coffee cup to his lips and sipping to warm liquid that he loved and adored more than anything in the world. Well, except… maybe one thing. Or someone. He grinned mischievously to himself, sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper ever so casually.

You might think this is very unlike Neji. Well, actually. It isn't. Every morning goes about like this. Except for his days off, that is.

The Hyuuga's usual mornings are much simpler than this one. For one thing, he doesn't make his clone train for him and trail after Tenten. Nor does he read the paper while sitting at the kitchen table. Actually, his mornings are more of a routine. It goes like this:

1. Wake up. Time – 5 a.m.

2. Get dressed. Attire – the usual.

3. Exit bedroom. Destination – kitchen.

4. Approach the coffee maker. Reason – need of caffeine.

5. Make coffee. Type – black.

6. Coffee is made. Drink.

7. Coffee is finished. Go out. Time – 5:30 a.m. Reason – Training.

8. There isn't an eight.

9. There isn't a nine, either.

10. That number doesn't exist.

Neji's mornings are a routine. A quick routine he learned since the age of seven, when he first entered the academy; that he had been using for more than ten years now. Yes. Hyuuga Neji was seventeen years old, still not of age, but incredibly mature… at times. But, today was one of those times when Hyuuga Neji _wasn't_ mature. Instead, he was a total ass.

He brought the cup to his lips, almost feeling the warm liquid flow into his mouth and down his throat, but not quite. He halted suddenly as screams and shouts of frustration descended down the halls, and into the kitchen. They were coming from the front door.

_Interesting._ The front door is ten halls down from the kitchen. How could that be possible? Yet, the screams were loud and clear…

"HYUUGA NEJI!!!"

Neji jumped in his seat, spilling his coffee on himself, and at the same time choking loudly. There, in the doorway of the kitchen, stood none other than Tenten, the weapon mistress of Konoha.

She looked… strange, he could say. Her hair was lying flat against her back, and reach past the middle of her back. He never imagined Tenten having such long hair, not to mention that it was messy and still sprinkled in white snow. Her large brown eyes were blazing with anger, and her ungloved fists were red and clenched tightly. Her lips were pursued into a thin line, and looked… strange. No, scratch that – she looked _scary_.

"Hyuuga Neji…" She whispered, stepping forward threateningly, towards a coffee-stained, still-chocking-uncontrollably, utterly-frightened looking Neji. "You bastard."

He had never seen Tenten this angry. Never. Never, ever, ever. And he would never want to repeat what he was about to experience EVER AGAIN.

_Oh, shit._

"Shut up!" Tenten raged, obviously referring to his coughing and choking, and he immediately obeyed, which was SO unlike Neji. He breathed in sharply, and let out one last, miserable, little cough and until he found himself pinned to the wall with a set of poisonous needles, shuriken and kunai. Then, a big chunk of hair was almost ripped off his head – but it wasn't – because his head was attached to his hair, and he found his shirt being ripped off him and still stuck to the wall with another set of weapons, and led outside – shirtless – by his hair. He also had to point where to turn since Tenten had no orientation skills _whatsoever_ – she is angry – around the Hyuuga manor, and she gripped his hair tighter and tighter until he gave up and showed her the way.

Once outside, he found his shirtless self being thrown into a pile of _very, very, very, very_ cold snow, face down, and then buried, left with only his toes sticking out of the pile of extremely cold whiteness.

After Neji got himself out with quite some struggle, hissing heart felt curses and swears as he did so, he found himself face-to-face with a very satisfied looking Tenten. She ordered – _ordered_ THE HYUUGA NEJI – to get changed, and she literally dragged him out with her to the spot where they were supposed to meet.

* * *

"Oh, isn't it beautiful?" _Déjà vu much?_

"Hn." _Definitely._

"Oh, com'n Neji! You're no fun!" _Here it goes._

"I'm no fun?" _Aw. It ended. _

"Yeah!" Neji glanced at her with a cold glare, ignoring the happy twinkling in her brown eyes. She looked too damn cute for her own good. The prodigy cocked an eyebrow at her, and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. Tenten pouted childishly at this.

"Why are you always like that?" Neji spared her another glance. "

Like what?" He inquired.

"Like… all… serious? Don't you ever have fun?" The Hyuuga snorted.

"I'm a ninja. I can't afford to have fun."

Tenten laughed aloud.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm a ninja, and I can afford to have fun. It's not like I'm losing money by doing so."

"Tenten, it's not about money?"

"Then, what _is_ it about? What else can we lose –"

Neji opened his mouth to snap a reply.

"- besides our lives." He closed his mouth with a soft clank of his teeth. Tenten raised her chin in triumph.

"If we're on a mission –"

"But, we're _not_ on a mission, Neji. Why can't you just loosen up a bit?"

"Loosen up?"

"Yeah!"

The prodigy snorted, his thin lips forming a small smirk. "And how do you suggest I do that?"

At that moment, he received a faceful of snow. A low growl ascended from his throat as the snow slid down his face and landed with a soft plop on the same snow beneath him, and revealing the same pale face of a very pissed Hyuuga Neji. His white eyes were narrowed dangerously, and his crossed arms were quivering with a strangling self-control.

"You…" He hissed, glaring coldly at the weapon mistress who was practically rolling on the floor from laughter.

"N-N-Neji… y-you... ha… haa... you didn't… d-dodge it! Ahahaha!" She burst into giggling fits, holding her hand to her mouth as if it would help her stop, the other clutching her stomach.

She immediately stopped as two snowballs hit her on the knees, making them buckle over and causing her to fall on her butt. She turned her sparkling amber eyes on Neji, who was throwing a snowball up and down, watching her with a smug expression on his face.

"Two can play at this game, Tenten!" He said, flinging the snowball at her, which she dodged with a simple duck, forming her own snowball as she did so.

"Oh, yeah?" She sneered, quickly jumping to her feet. "Let's see who the winner will be?"

* * *

Hours passed by quickly as the snowball fight raged on, screams and shouts of happiness echoed within the forest as the two battled each other with such pathetic weapons – snowballs.

Tenten laughed out as she slumped down onto the ground below, panting – exhausted – from the fight the pair shared just now. Neji was lying at her side, his white eyes closed, dark hair spread out about him.

The brunette found herself gazing the young man beside her, looking ever so charming, not to mention handsome. Her eyes traveled down his lean body, and then back up again, Tenten was once again staring at his face. Her hand reached out, and she brushed a stray lock from his cheek, while a white eye popped open as her finger tips caressed his skin.

"Tenten?" Neji muttered, eyeing the girl under have half-lidded eyes. Her hand jerked away quickly, and her cheeks began to blaze like the sun.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, sounding much like Hinata-sama. Too much like Hinata-sama.

"What did you do?"

"W-w-what are you t-talking about, Neji?" She seemed nervous. A bit _too_ nervous. Much unlike herself. Neji arched a brow at her reply.

"Why are you stuttering?" He smirked.

"I am _not_!" The Hyuuga was taken aback by her sudden answer, but it did not wipe the smirk off his smug looking face. Damn, she was cute. He looked deep into her now flared-up eyes, and her blushing face just didn't suit her. He would have to wipe the blush off her face.

Neji sat up, and eyed Tenten, who looked slightly surprised by his quick movement.

"Tenten?"

"Hmm – MMM!" Neji leaned forward and captured the girl's lips on his own, smirking as she tried to wriggle away from him, but he slid a hand to her back, and pushed her closer, deepening the kiss. Instantly, Tenten relaxed and started to respond, but they quickly separated, both breathing in sharply, but in a moment, their lips collided once again. It was like gazing into a snow globe, where everything was perfect and flawless. Even the snow looked too clean and white to be realistic. But, within a snow globe, nothing is real.

Everything is fake.

But, for the two it was like a moment within a snow globe. Everything seemed too strange and odd to be real. It all seemed too pure and amazing and beautiful and wonderful…

It was like a moment within a snow globe.

* * *

**Sorry, I took a while. Well, you wouldn't know. Anyways. I hope you like it! I have an obsession with this pairing now. It's just... so... AWESOME! I'm not gonna say cute. It'll ruin my tomboy reputation. xD**


End file.
